Comfort
by lumidai
Summary: "He's gone." "Gone?" "Dead." "What? How?" "I killed him." One-shot, brother fic.


**Short one-shot. Beckett and Artemis centric. Read the bottom A/N please.**

* * *

"Hey Arty."

"Hm?" replies Artemis, working on his paperwork as he 'babysat' Beckett and Myles. Myles is having his nap and Beckett is happily playing with building blocks.

"You have friends right?"

That was a strange question, one that Artemis would prefer not answering. Though, Beckett was only five and he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. He allowed the question.

"Of course I do Beckett."

The boy sat up straight, smiling wide. "And do those friends love you and protect you?"

Artemis put his pen down and looked up to frown at his brother.

"Do they love you like me and Myles do?"

What was this boy talking about? "What do you mean _love_?"

Beckett frowns and looks down at his blocks as he organizes his words. Then his smile widened and he looks up and nods. "Yeah! Like me and Myles. We do everything for you, don't we Arty?"

Artemis stares at Beckett. He had always thought that Myles was the observant one. But here was Beckett pointing this out. The boy _did _do everything. If the fought and Artemis told them to stop, they grudgingly pulled away. If Artemis told them to leave him to study, they left the room with only a pout. They did that and more. Beckett was saying this, and Beckett seems proud that Myles and he were obedient. He was proud to serve Arty.

"Yes…they protect me," Artemis says, avoiding the other questions.

That answer seemed to please Beckett, even if Artemis didn't answer his other questions. He shifted on his seat on the rug.

"And you'd protect your friends too, right?"

This time Artemis wasn't hesitant. "I've done it before," he says, thinking of his situations of when he was young. He's saved the fairy race and brought Butler back to life. "And I'll keep doing it."

Beckett looked down and resumed building his tower. "You're a good brother Arty."

-oOo-

Artemis ran into Beckett's room, there was loud crying.

Beckett was crying. Ten years have passed. Beckett and Myles were now sixteen. But…where was Myles?

"Beckett, where did Myles go off to?" Artemis demanded, standing at the door. The room was trashed, as if a tornado had passed. When Beckett was younger, whenever he had a fit, he did this. But now, he only did it when he was upset.

Beckett didn't answer. He huddled against the window and his hitched breath was heard.

"Beckett-"

"He's gone!" Beckett yells, still not turning around.

"Gone?"

"Dead."

Artemis covers his mouth, horrified. "H-How?"

"I killed him."

Artemis took an involuntary step back. "No. No, Beckett you couldn't have. You're supposed to be his bodyguard you-"

"I left him alone," hiccupped Beckett, turning to look at his brother, hugging his knees. I was busy doing something with some dude that called me over; we were talking about this girl…" Beckett gave a soft laugh. "I was so stupid, they were distracting me. Some guy that had some grudge against Myles shot him."

Artemis silently steps inside. He sits silent, waiting for his brother to go on.

"I left the guy that was distracting me then chased the guy who shot Myles. When I returned, Myles wasn't there. I don't…" he suppressed his sob. "I can't find him. I looked _everywhere _Arty…he's nowhere and he's dead. It's my entire stupid fault."

Artemis took the seat next to the window. He looks at his feet awkwardly. In his 31 years, he still doesn't know how to comfort people.

Beckett kept hiccupping, trembling.

Artemis bit his lip, and he stood. He stood there in front of his brother who was still sobbing gently, immobile for a moment and he stared at him. Finally, Artemis hugs Beckett, uncomfortable.

But this was all Beckett needed. He burst out bawling, clutching onto Artemis's shirt and wailing.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Artemis stood there, and tightened his hug when Beckett's wailing got louder.

_Why is a sixteen year old crying like this? _Artemis asks himself.

_Because the guilt is unbearable._

"It'll be fine," says Artemis softly, "It's not your fault."

Beckett quieted down. "You think so?"

_Ugh my suit is ruined with tears and snot. _"Of course not. You did what you had to do."

"I did leave the guy quite beat up, half dead," Beckett affirms, nodding.

"See? That's enough to avenge Myles."

"Not enough," Beckett says, pulling away and wiping his face. "But thanks for the comfort Artemis," smiles Beckett. "Really."

Artemis gave a deep sigh and his phone rang. It was his mother. He frowns. "Hello? Mother?"

"Artemis! Where are you? Is Beckett with you?"

"We're in the manor," says Artemis. "And yes, he is with me."

"Myles is in the hospital! He was taken in earlier today. He's fine, just a shot on his elbow. He says he wants Beckett to be here."

Artemis glances at Beckett. He was no longer crying, he was wiping his tears away.

"We'll be right there, tell Myles not to worry."

"Alright, hurry, Myles will go for surgery in about an hour. The blasted doctor won't come."

"Alright, Mother we will be right there immediately," Artemis says and with that he hung up. He looks at Beckett.

"He's alive."

"Wh-What?" Beckett says, even jumping in the seat.

"He's in the hospital, he's waiting for you."

Beckett beams because a heavy weight had been taken off his shoulders. "Come on then! What are we waiting for?!" He took Artemis's hand, and ran off, eager to go tell Myles he's sorry.

"Enough! Beckett, don't pull on my hand, I do not run," Artemis says, taking his hand back.

Beckett looks back at his brother and grins. "You're a good brother Arty."

* * *

Hello there, I hoped you enjoyed this short _rushed _one-shot, but it's something I've had in my head for a long time. Yes, I love brotherly fanfics and yes Artemis is off-character here but whatever, no changing it now.

And about Simpleton, please do ask me about that as I do not know when I will update it. I have other projects in mind and I have no idea where to continue Simpleton, I was planning on re-writing it.

Oh, and I want to write and Artemis Fowl romance story. Arty/OC, since for some reason I do not like Arty/Holly. Oh, and did I mention I want to make this OC a man? Yep, I want to gay out Artemis, I'm a BIG fan of slash.

I'd like your thoughts on the one-shot and on this! Please review!


End file.
